With the rapid development of science and technology as well as the increasingly competitive market, performance and appearance of an electronic device has been significantly improved. With its advantages such as being compact and lightweight, easy to carry, strong entertainment etc., the electronic device such as an intelligent mobile phone, tablet computer etc., is attracting more and more people, and has become the electronic device that is essential for people to carry on themselves for both work and live purposes. There are more and more things that the user can use the electronic device to do. For example, the user can use the intelligent mobile phone or the tablet computer to send voice messages or search information by a voice input.
Usually, when people want to use voice functions of the electronic device, they need to call up a voice input indicator of a corresponding voice processing system, and then perform the voice input or other operations. However, when the voice input indicator is called up, a corresponding voice input interface is usually a screen exclusive interface, namely the voice input interface occupies almost the whole display area of the display screen, shielding other application interfaces in the display screen, so that at this time, operations can only be performed on this voice input interface. In addition, current operation mode of the voice input interface is mainly based on a click operation, such as clicking a Repeat button to re-input voice, or clicking a Cancel button to pause the voice input. However, in a case where the voice input interface is the screen exclusive interface, its display range is larger, and corresponding function buttons are more dispersed in the display interface. In this case, in order to click on a function icon in the voice input interface, the user needs to hold the electronic device by one hand and perform operations on the voice input interface by the other hand. As such, the user can click the dispersed function icons with a relatively high accuracy, so as to implement corresponding functions. Thus, in many cases, the user may need to operate a number of times by his both hands for completing continuous processing steps.
Thus, there exists a technical problem conventionally that the operation mode of the voice input interface of the electronic device is not flexible.